Clone
by Dudegirl
Summary: Alex finds out that Dr.X had cloned him. Together he, and his 14 year old clone, Alice, must save the world from destruction.
1. The clone

Alex woke up with a throbbing headache. He opened his eyes a little and realized where he was. He was on Dr.Xs blimp. He had been there for a few days after Dr.X captured him for his experiments. Why now? He thought. He lay back and closed his eyes again.  
  
Dr.X picked up the knife. He looked down at his subject. A young girl, her dark hair fell about her shoulders. Suddenly her eyes opened, he found himself looking down on the cold stare of her blue eyes. She raised her hand and the knife in his hand suddenly flew into the wall. She got up off the table.  
  
"You were supposed to be asleep." He said as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I no longer want to be your guinea pig, father. Just let me go." She said. She pulled her hand away from him and left the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" he called after her.  
  
"I'm going to find this 'Alex Mann' you keep telling me about." She said.  
  
"You don't want to meet him." He said, he walked up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
She pulled away from him again. "You can't tell me what to do father! I WANT to meet him! You're wrong!" She ran from the room.  
  
Tempest looked up to see the young girl run up to the controls of the blimp. He recognized her, even though he didn't see her often. X had told him that she was his daughter, which was odd since he thought X was about on hundred years old.  
  
The girl smiled at him as if she knew what she was thinking. Then her smile faded.  
  
"What are you doing?" he yelled, as she pushed a few buttons. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her.  
  
"I'm taking you off the air. Your all going down." She grinned at him.  
  
"Are you crazy? X will kill you!"  
  
The girl pulled away from him and ran down the hall.  
  
Alex woke up to sirens. He got up and walked over to the bars of his prison and sighed. He jumped as the bars suddenly disappeared. Had someone let him out?  
  
The girl ran down the hallway. If she could just find Alex everything would be OK. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She searched the corridors in her mind. For she had one special power, she could read minds. She felt that Alex was close. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She opened her eyes and looked around. Alex was definitely close. She felt strong arms pick her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Said a voice.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, then she looked up. The person had the same blue eyes as her, in fact the person looked a LOT like her. "It's you..." She whispered.  
  
"Huh?" said the person.  
  
"You're Alex Mann." She said.  
  
"I am." He said. "Why?"  
  
"I'm Alice. Dr.X cloned me from you." She held out her hand. 


	2. Rash

The Blimp slowly plummeted to the ground as Alex ran through its corridors, dragging his clone behind him. He was still in shock after discovering that X had cloned him. He wondered to himself, exactly how old she was. She looked about 15 or 16 years old.  
  
"I'm 14" she said, interrupting his thought.  
  
"Um...I was just thinking that..."  
  
"I know." She said, interrupting him again.  
  
Grinder carefully maneuvered Big Air close to the rapidly falling Blimp. He knew Alex had to be on that Blimp somewhere, since he has disappeared a few days ago without a trace, and he guessed it had something to do with Dr.X. He jumped at a voice screeching in his ear.  
  
"Look Grinder! It's Alex!" Rikki pointed to a figure falling from the Blimp. Sure enough, it was Alex, dragging another figure down with him. He knew Alex would probably use his AMP factor to stop himself from falling. Sure enough, there was a thump. Alex had landed on the roof of Big Air.  
  
Alex sat on the roof of Big Air, holding his Clones head in his arms. He noticed how unusually pale she looked.  
  
"Dr.X hardly ever let me out of the lab." She said. "The only times he did were under his supervision and he told me not to touch anything. He's never let me outside." She opened her eyes and looked up. Then she closed them again. "Ahh! What is that?"  
  
Alex sighed. "It's called the sky." He stood and helped her up. "You ever been on a plane before?"  
  
The girl just looked at him. "Ahh..."  
  
"Ok, stupid question. Just follow me." He took her hand and she followed him back into Big Air.  
  
Tempest walked into Xs lab and quickly ducked as a knife was hurled towards him. Dr.X stood by the table with his arms crossed. He looked pretty mad.  
  
"Ahh...Boss...I'm sorry she got away..." he murmured.  
  
"She only got away because you let her!" Dr.X growled.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said again. He sighed. He missed the girl. He found her quite attractive, and in the few short times he meet her, he found that he quite liked her. Alex had disappeared also, so it was possible that she could be with him.  
  
Tempest blinked, then he slammed his fist into the wall. "That JERK!" he yelled. "He probably took her with him."  
  
"Obviously..." X snarled.  
  
Alex opened his eyes and found Alice curled up beside him. She had fallen asleep, carefully cradled in his arm. Her face was almost hidden behind her long dark hair. Last night she had completely exhausted herself after running away from Dr.X and causing the Blimp to crash. Then she has to meet his team members. He wasn't sure she understood most of what he told her, since Dr.X had locked her away and made sure she had no contact with the outside world. He gently brushed her hair off her face. She stirred a little. The arm that she was laying on was starting to go numb. He carefully pushed her off and got up. As he did, Alice opened her eyes and looked around her.  
  
"Hi! You hungry?" he said.  
  
Alice nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Alex decided to get to know his clone a little better, just to see how much alike they really were.  
  
"In many ways I am a lot like you." She said. "Just with a few minor differences. For example, we both have the AMP factor, but I have a few more powers you don't."  
  
"How do you do that?" he asked her.  
  
"You mean, how do I know what you're thinking? I can read minds, so I know what you're thinking." She smiled. But then her smile faded and she seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine." She said.  
  
"You just seem a little..."  
  
"Yes, I know what you're thinking remember?" She said. Then she sighed. "Fine...look at this." She held out her arm. It was covered with a horrible red rash. "I think it's from one of those drugs Dr.X gave me." 


	3. Hole

Alex grabbed the girl's hand. "Alice! Stop scratching!" He hissed.  
  
She just looked at him. Her sad, blue eyes seemed to be dull and lifeless. Her skin was even more pale than he had ever seen it. The rash was now all over her body. She couldn't eat or sleep.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked. Her voice sounded weak.  
  
"I'm taking you to a doctor, he can help you...'  
  
She just nodded and closed her eyes. He wasn't sure if she understood. After a while she started mumbling something he couldn't quite understand. Then she suddenly cried: "Alex! He's coming!" There was a flash of light and everything went black.  
  
He woke up and found Alice lying not far away from him. He dragged himself over to her and tried to shake her awake. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He reached down and felt a broken piece of glass sticking out of his leg. He pulled his hand away and saw it was covered with blood. He wrapped his arms around Alice; his leg was throbbing with pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He felt weak, then everything went dark again.  
  
Alex woke up again and found himself staring up into a pair of massive, orange eyes. He almost screamed before the creature quickly jumped off his chest. There were thousands of them all around him, all whistling and chirping at each other. Some of them scuttled over to Alice, who was lying on the floor next to him. The colour had gone back into her cheeks and the rash had disappeared. He slowly got up; the little creatures jumped around excitedly and started chirping constantly. He looked down at his wounded leg and found it had been bandaged carefully. He found the shard of glass on the floor and quickly slipped it into his pocket.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a prison of some sort. On the roof there was some kind of trap door. He was trapped in a hole underground. He limped over to the wall, leaned on it and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a horse whinny. He peeped through a crack in the wall and saw the silhouette of a horse shake its long mane. The horse obviously was trapped in a little prison also. He pressed his back to the wall and carefully slid down until he was on the floor.  
  
The horse whinnied again.  
  
"You're a prisoner too?" said a voice.  
  
"Wah? You can talk?" said Alex.  
  
The horse gave another whinny. "I can. I am no normal horse."  
  
Alex turned to the wall and found another crack where he could see this talking horse. "Do you know anyway to get us out of here?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm...I am afraid I cannot help you..." the horse said sadly as it shook its head.  
  
Alex sighed. Then he realized something. "The glass!" he said aloud.  
  
"Hmm?" said the horse.  
  
"Maybe we can use this piece of glass I found to get out."  
  
The hose nodded in agreement. "A good idea."  
  
Alex started to scrape between the bricks of the wall with the piece of glass. 


End file.
